Will true love conquer all?
by Elfin Princess Prue
Summary: Hermione's got issues. She has a problem trusting the oppisite sex. She has a problem trusting Ron! But when she faces danger will she be able to forget this?


__

Disclaimer-Anything that sounds familiar does not belong to me.

AN-Thanks to all of you who reviewed my first Fic. This is a little different to that of my first story but there you go.

*

Hermione sat huddled in the corner of the common room, her eyes were red from crying and her body shook with emotion. Her thoughts were plagued with unanswered questions.

'How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me! Why would he do this? I thought he loved us!'

She sat thinking these things over and over again. She wished this day had never happened. She wished she could rewind and start over. She wished she could change it.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the portrait hole opening and the concerned voices of her best friends follow.

"Hermione Dumbledore told us you were upset. What's happened?" Harry asked coming and sitting down beside her. 

She glared at him. She wasn't upset she was beyond upset past it and on too anger and hatred. Her conscience told her too calm down after all it wasn't their fault, but she couldn't. Not trusting herself to speak she thrust the piece of parchment at them.

Harry took it from her glancing nervously at Ron who nodded and came to stand beside him so he could read it too.

__

Dear Hermione

There's no easy way of putting this so I'm going to come right out and tell you. We've always been close haven't we sweetheart? Well it appears we will be closer still. Its about your father he's been unhappy for a while now and he decided it would be best if we separated. You must understand that in no way is this your fault and you shouldn't under any circumstances blame yourself. I hope you are safe and well. Please don't cry to many tears over this. Remember I'll always be here whenever you need me and I love you very much. 

Love Always 

Mum 

Xxx

Harry was unable to speak a lump had formed itself at the back of his throat and nothing would be able to get around it. He swallowed hard. He wanted to lend his support but he couldn't think of what too say.

Ron however being the caring, sensitive boyfriend that he is was ready to offer his.

"Hermione I'm so sorry, we're here for you if you need us." Harry nodded 

Hermione merely stared blankly at them. Ron came over and hugged her but she pushed him away.

"Ron don't," she yelled angrily. "I don't need help from you or your kind!" she stood up and ran up the stairs to the dormitories.

"My kind?" Ron echoed in disbelief.

"Leave her," Harry advised "give her time she'll of calmed down by morning"

Ron hoped he was right.

*

But he couldn't be more wrong!

Ron looked for Hermione at breakfast but she was sitting with,

"Lavender Brown, Pavarti Patil I thought she couldn't stand them," Harry said in bewilderment.

"Maybe she wanted a change," Ron sounding as if he was trying to convince himself more than Harry. "And anyway it's only breakfast."

*

But it wasn't only breakfast. Hermione avoided them all day and the next and the next after that. And if by chance they met in a hallway between classes she merely acted like they weren't there, they didn't exist.

"This has gone on too long," Ron told Harry "I know she's upset and everything but this is ridiculous."

Harry got up from the chair he'd been sitting in and stood at Ron's side, "I completely agree"

*

The friends went off in search of Hermionie as they made their way to the library (her usual place of refuge) Lavender Brown appeared blocking their way she said nothing but handed Ron a piece of neatly folded parchment then she left.

Harry watched Ron as he read whatever it was and noticed how his face fell, "what does it say?" he asked curiously

"See for yourself." Ron passed him the paper his voice filled with sadness 

__

Dear Ron 

I'm sorry but I don't think its working out between us. I don't think we should see each other anymore. Period!

H.G 

"Harsh" Harry said looking over the letter.

"Tell me about it" Ron's voice was barely more than a whisper

"I'm sorry Ron I know how you felt about her. I thought she felt the same"

"She does" he replied simply 

"But the letter," Harry said confused

"You have to read between the lines"

"Oh, well what do they say?"

"She feels the same way as she always has and she knows it. But she's been hurt. She doesn't want to get hurt again"

"Surely she knows you'd never do anything to hurt her." Harry said mystified

"I bet she thought the same about her Dad" Ron muttered

Harry wasn't sure if Ron's theory was correct but what he did know was that Hermione had some serious issues and the sooner she sorted them out the better.

AN - Please, Please, Please let me know what you think.


End file.
